


if you were church, i'd get down on my knees

by fumate



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: AU, Age Difference, Lowercase, M/M, Mania Era Pete Wentz, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sugar Daddy, Van Days Patrick Stump
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 13:05:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13341834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/fumate
Summary: patrick menikmati aktivitas begini, tapi dia juga punya kemauan tersendiri.





	if you were church, i'd get down on my knees

**Author's Note:**

  * For [okujosu_san](https://archiveofourown.org/users/okujosu_san/gifts).



> Pete dan Patrick adalah musisi-musisi independen. Karya ini 100% fiktif dan non-profit.
> 
>  **a/n** : petenya era mania, meanwhile patricknya era van days. idk saya keburu napsu aja ngobrolin ini sama kikin ngeng.
> 
> sekali lagi ini cuma fiksi. kalau ada anak 17 tahun berhubungan sama orang 30+ kalian harus segera lapor polisi oq oq.

patrick merah.

napasnya terengah-engah. mukanya merona, merah padam, rambut pirang acak-acakan, matanya tidak fokus dan sudut bibirnya sedikit basah oleh saliva. di waktu lain patrick akan merasa malu sekali kalau harus menatap bayangannya dengan kondisi begini, tapi sekarang, dengan kulit merinding ingin disentuh, ia tidak punya waktu memikirkan muka tololnya yang terlewat sange.

tubuhnya seperti dialiri listrik saat telapak dingin pete memegang dadanya, turun-naik mengelus-elus, mata coklat pete menatap ketelanjangannya lapar. patrick sedikit malu.

dirinya telanjang bulat. di hadapannya, pete masih berpakaian lengkap, jaket denim dan celana ketat berlutut sobek, rambutnya rapi tersisir ke belakang.

"lihatlah," kata pete, suaranya berat dipenuhi hasrat. burung patrick makin bangun mendengarnya. "kau indah sekali."

"mana ada," gumam patrick sembari membuang pandangan.

"karya seni tidak bisa menilai dirinya sendiri. aku kritikus."

"kau seorang _model_."

"model rangkap kritikus, siap membedah tiap inci detailmu," pete mengerlingkan sebelah mata. "sekarang berlututlah. aku mau kau menghisap punyaku."

"kenapa kau tidak telanjang juga saja dulu."

"jangan banyak bicara," pete menekan bahu patrick kuat sampai si bocah sma jatuh berlutut. "kautahu aku bukan penyabar."

patrick mengedik. ia memegang pinggul pete, mengubur wajahnya ke celana pete yang menonjol jelas. pete mengerang, memajukan pinggul. patrick tidak bergerak selain mendusel kepala ke burung pete yang masih terbalut celana lengkap. memberi stimulasi kering. _dry-humping_ , heh.

akhirnya pete tidak sabar juga. ia menarik sejumput rambut patrick kasar, keras, membuat patrick mendongak cepat, menatap mata pete yang terkabuti nafsu. "jangan menggodaku seperti itu, jalang kecil."

patrick terkekeh parau. dia mungkin lebih muda, jauh, jauh lebih muda dari daddynya, tapi ia tahu dirinya punya kontrol atas pete, hafal tombol mana yang harus ditekan untuk membuat pete bereaksi sesuai yang ia inginkan. "tentu, daddy. aku cuma pemanasan saja."

"aku menyuruhmu menghisapku. servis oral, tolol. bukan pemanasan."

pete melepas jambakannya. patrick beringsut maju, mulai bekerja, menggigit ritsleting celana pete dan menariknya pelan ke bawah. ia menatap pete. memastikan pete tahu kalau ia sedang menggodanya.

pete menggeram tersiksa.

kala ritsletingnya terbuka penuh, kejantanan pete bebas, tegak di depan hidung patrick. merah gelap. berdenyut. menantang.

"kau tidak pakai celana dalam?" patrick mengangkat satu alis.

"tidak," pete menyeringai. "biar lebih gampang melakukan ini."

patrick mengedik. "oke, daddy," lalu maju, menghisap kelamin pete, mengemutnya, seperti anak kecil makan es krim di hari yang panas.

pete mendesah kencang.

patrick mau minta tiket konser vip ke pete setelah ini. (meski barangkali ia harus menderita di konser kemudian hari karena pantatnya sudah pasti bakal sakit sekali nanti sampai jalan pincang.)


End file.
